


Write Your Own Kink

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alpha Males, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Community: bsg_kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Frak Buddies, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Quiet Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink Friday Night Fun</p><p>The NONCON is only in the last "chapter" and it is clearly marked, so you can stop reading after the fifth fic if NONCON is squicky for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blindfolded II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Voyeurism, Helo/Kara/Lee  
> Also posted as a second chapter to Blindfolded.

Lee wasn’t sure why Helo had invited him up to this particular gym, but when Lee had waffled, Helo had pushed and promised him if he showed up he wouldn’t regret it. Lee quietly opened and closed the hatch (as instructed), and had to lean against the wall because he’d never expected this.

Helo had Kara on a workout bench, dressed in nothing but her panties and a blindfold, facing the hatch, legs spread, and he was using Kara’s own hands to touch her. Everywhere.

Helo caught his eyes, and Lee watched raptly as he used Kara’s hands to stroke up across her flat stomach and onto her breasts. He dropped his gaze from Helo’s as he heard Helo ask, “You like this?” He knew that Helo was asking him as much as he was asking Kara.

It was Kara who answered, though, in a low, sexy rumble he’d never heard. “I’d like it better with _your_ hands, Helo,” and as Helo’s thumbs brushed Kara’s nipples, she moaned, and Lee took a step toward the bench. He watched Kara’s fingers holding Helo’s creating ripples of goosebumps on the way to the top of her panties. They pushed her panties down, and Lee could see the beginnings of her blonde curls when Helo held her still, waiting for Lee.

Lee looked up, nodded, and looked back down.

“You know what I want. Show me, Kara,” Helo told her, then he pulled his hands back, and Lee was suddenly watching Kara teasing fingers over inner thighs, her panties, then pushing her panties in until she was panting, obviously on the edge of orgasm.

Without knowing he was doing it, Lee had kept walking closer, and he stopped when Kara did. He heard Helo reassure Kara that she was safe before groaning at how wet she was.

Helo made Kara stand up, where she steadied herself on his shoulder. Helo watched Lee as he dragged Kara’s panties down her legs. Then she was back where she’d been before, all spread out before him like paradise, wetting her fingers, sucking on them, and the idea of that mouth on him made him whimper. The faint grin on her face indicated she’d heard. Her orgasm was quick and quiet, and he sat down on the bench in front of her, his eyes glued to her fingers still inside herself.

He got as close as he could, pulling Helo’s legs, and Kara’s, over his. He leaned forward, knowing Kara was expecting him to kiss _her,_ even if she didn't know who he was. He pressed himself against her and whispered, “Thank you,” to Helo as he kissed him instead.


	2. Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Voyeurism, Kara/Sam/Lee

They’d forgotten to close the Raptor before they’d attacked each other.

It looked like a dance to him, every move sublimely choreographed, no, maybe more like the best Pyramid game he’d ever seen. Adama’s hands skimmed her flight suit off her shoulders, down past her hips, all while he and Kara teased at each other’s lips. When she was down to her shorts and tanks, Adama stripped his own flight suit off, and they melted into each other. He was envious of the way their bodies flowed - around, against, into - seamlessly.

Adama went to his knees and pulled Kara’s shorts down. They held each other’s eyes as he licked her, then hers closed as she moaned. She looked so unguarded, open. Adama had his hands on her ass, holding her in place for his mouth’s assault. Kara’s head fell forward, and her fingers twined into his hair as she panted her way to orgasm. 

They were both still for a moment. then Kara pulled Lee to his feet by his hair. She snaked a bare leg around his hip and this time their kisses were ravenous rather than teasing. 

Sam decided he wasn’t ready to watch the rest of it. Yet. He had to admit, though, if that weren’t his wife in that Raptor frakking Adama, it’d probably have been the hottest thing he’d seen in months.


	3. Kara's Very Special Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Surprise!Alpha - Helo/Kara, Helo takes it up a notch.
> 
> Also posted to Academy Frakbuddies series.

Kara and Karl were in her new place, both hot and sweaty from moving what little she had in the summer heat. He flopped down on what passed for a couch and she collapsed on top of him.  
  
“Ooof. Gods, Kara. What the hell?”  
  
“I thought I’d thank you for your help.”  
  
“On my lap?”  
  
“A special thank-you, Helo. I can talk to you the whole time. We both know how much you like that.”  
  
“You’re not doing anything to me as long as you smell like this. Shower.”  
  
She wiggled on his lap. “I don’t wanna shower yet. I’ll just get hot and sweaty again.”  
  
He picked her up and put her on her feet. “Shower. Now, Kara.” He watched her face register the change in his voice, and her breathing quicken.  _See? I know how to christen your new apartment._    
  
Kara gave him another inscrutable look and meekly (well, meekly for her) walked to the head, stripping on the way.  _I’m not just giving it to him. Not like last time. Even if I did love it._  She got herself wet down and wasn’t really surprised when Helo stepped in with her.  _Gods, he’s pretty. Prettier naked._  She made a production out of washing her hair, making sure her breasts jiggled to proper effect.  
  
“You know that’s not working, Kara. You’re not distracting me.”  
  
“Yes, I am.” She looked down. “I’m distracting you just fine.”  
  
“Fine. You are. But it won’t work. This is my thank-you. I get it the way I want it.”  
  
“And how do you want it? Let me guess.” She exaggeratedly licked her lips.   
  
“You got the soap out of your hair?” At her nod, he added, “You’re right. On your knees.”  
  
She pressed herself against him and slowly went down, rubbing on every inch of him on the way, until she was looking up at him with her mouth a breath away from his cock.   
  
He groaned at the contact but recovered. “Get to it, Kara. No more teasing. You know what happens if you tease me.”  
  
She remembered. It had been fun, but much more intense than she wanted things to be today. She circled the base of his cock with two fingers and her thumb, rubbing her thumb along the soft skin. She looked up at him as she licked at him, bottom to top, top to bottom. She had half-expected him to do exactly what he did: held her head as he pushed the tip into her mouth.   
  
“Stop. Teasing.”  
  
She sucked him deeper into her mouth, tightening her lips, pushing at him with her tongue. She pulled back until he was just barely still in her mouth, and they both groaned when she pushed all the way back down.  
  
“Gods, Kara. You’re so good at this.”  
  
She smiled as best she could around him. Pulled back. Ran her tongue around the ridge at the top. Pushed back down again. She sped up the friction of her fingers and sucked harder, tighter. In mere moments, she was the one in control and he was panting, “Kara, Kara, Kara,” as he spilled into her welcoming mouth.  
  
Her pleased “Mmmm,” got a “Frak,” from him in response.   
  
She stood up and took care of washing herself while he was still recovering. She was pretty sure he wasn’t done with her yet, and she might as well be clean for it.


	4. A Good Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Surprise!Alpha, Kara/Lee

Lee’s unplanned afternoon nap was interrupted by the unmistakable feel of a hand on his penis, a hand that was decidedly not his own.  “Wha...?” he started to say when plush breasts smashed into his bicep at the same time lips crashed into his.  He struggled, but her mouth consumed his and her hand down his boxer briefs stroked firmly up and down his traitorously hardening cock.

When she lifted her mouth from his, she said, “I want you, Lee,” and he recognized Kara’s voice.

“Kara, what the frak?”

“Exactly.  Frak.  We’re going to frak.  Now.”  She pulled away to tear off what little she was wearing and he tried again to dissuade her.

“Kara!  What is wrong with you?  We are not frakking right nohhhhh,” as her tongue tangled around the head of his cock and she sucked him in, tight and hard.  His hips bucked involuntarily and she laughed around him, pushing her mouth down and pulling back up to the tip, teasing him repeatedly until he just began to feel the tingles of his orgasm starting, then she stopped.  He was mystified how she might know how close he was, and just stared into the dim light of his rack while she climbed over him.

She swooped down and attacked his mouth again, pressing his wrists down into the rack with her strong hands, and positioned herself to take him.  He recovered his senses enough to rebel, and pushed her off him toward the wall.  She whined in frustration, but he was holding her down now.

“No.”  He rose above her then, still holding on to her wrists.  He could feel her eyes on him, but in the dim light behind the curtain he couldn’t see much of anything.  She began to move restlessly, and tried to get her arms back under her own control.  “Stop.  I’m not letting go.  Tell me what’s going on.”

“Nothing’s going on, Lee.  I just want to frak.”  She rubbed her body against him.  “You trying to tell me you don’t want to?  You’re not hard right now from my mouth on you?  You haven’t wondered for years what it would be like to frak your brother’s girlfriend?  You don’t wish it had been you instead of the Vice President I frakked on Colonial Day?”  Her voice was hard, brittle, goading.  

“What the hell is this, Kara?”

“Gods, Lee!  I just want to frak!”  She practically screamed it at him.  In the quiet that followed her outburst, they both heard the wheel on the hatch start to spin.

Kara started fighting him in earnest and Lee barely dodged a knee to the balls.  “Kara, cut it out!”

“We’re fighting and then I’m getting up out of this rack naked with all those scratches and bruises, or we’re frakking.  Pick one, Lee.”

As the hatch opened, she opened her mouth.  He hissed, “Quiet, Kara!” and covered her mouth with his.  

Kara, sensing she might be about to get what she’d been after in the first place, kissed him back hungrily.

He tore his mouth away, hovering there where their breaths mingled, and let go of one of her wrists to squeeze a breast.  When she immediately reached down to his briefs, he put her hand back where it had been and growled in her ear, “You keep your hands to yourself, or I’ll push your ass out onto the floor right now.”

She lifted a leg against his side, but kept her hand above her head where he’d put it.

“That’s better.”

They could both hear the sounds of people moving in the bunkroom - opening and closing lockers, someone settling into their bunk, clothes being removed, the constant low hum of conversation.   _Shift change_.

He palmed her breast again roughly and murmured, “I’m going to frak you, with all these people in this room, and you’re going to wish you could scream when you come.”

This wasn’t what she’d wanted, but godsdamn if she wasn’t already wet and getting wetter from the idea.  She nodded frantically, whispering, “Lords, Lee!”

“Not a sound from now on.  Nothing, or I stop.”  He flicked the tip of his tongue against her ear, then bit down hard.  He could feel her gasp.  “You like that?  Is that what you came in here for?  Why you tried to pick a fight with me?  A little bit of pain?”

A brief moment of silence followed by a grudging and barely audible, “Yes.”

 _Interesting, Kara.  Very._  “Why didn’t you just say so?”  His fingers were busy at her breast, pinching and pulling while he nibbled his way down her neck and nipped her jaw.  He shoved his tongue in her mouth to duel with hers and grunted when she bit down on it.  In response, he pinched her nipple again, and held it until she let go and slid her tongue against his sinuously instead.  

He pulled back, up onto his knees, and squeezed her breasts before kneeling to nibble and suck on one, working his way in a spiral that carefully avoided her nipple until he felt her hand fisted on his shoulder.  Then he sucked her in and pushed her hand harshly back above her head.  

Kara was struggling to control her breathing, because concentrating on that was the easiest way to avoid making any noise, but the harder he sucked at her breast, switching to suck the other one just as hard, the heavier her breathing got, until he reached up with a hand and covered her open mouth.  She trailed her tongue lightly down the grooves between his fingers, and felt the hardness of his cock move against her thigh in response.

He left her breasts and manhandled his way down, stretching to keep his hand over her mouth.  He mouthed her belly, kissing his way gently over her scars as she tried to twist away, then biting down to warn her.  She stilled immediately.  His inner self laughed, imagining that he’d finally found a way to make her let him lead.   _I’m going to like this_.

He pushed back up so he could whisper in her ear, “This would be a lot easier with two hands, so you can move your hands, but only to put them over your mouth.  Got it?”  Her answer was to clamp her right hand over the one he had on her mouth.  He chuckled.  “You’re going to need both hands by the time I’m done.”  Her answering _frak_ was little more than a puff of air against his palm and he let it slide.

He pulled his hand from under hers with her wet tongue tracing along his fingers.  He teased those wet fingers over her nipple on the way down, and felt the sharp intake of her breath.  He decided to reward her with a hard suck on each breast before he continued back down.  He heard her second hand clamp over the first one on her mouth and smiled to himself.   _No wonder she fights me all the time.  Some part of her’s been trying to tell me for months.  I’m an idiot_.

He left his hand roughly playing with her breasts until he reached her thighs, then he pinched both nipples and brought his hands down to her thighs, where he pushed them apart.  He thumbed her clit forcefully a couple of times, and dipped his head to bite at her inner thighs, keeping away from where she wanted his mouth most.  

Kara’s rapid breathing edged into hyperventilation, and Lee smoothed out his touches so she could retreat from the edge on which she was poised.  He wanted her exhausted, frakked-out, satisfied, compliant, not passed out from a lack of oxygen.

After a minute or two of slow and gentle touches, Kara’s breathing was back to normal, but her thighs were twisting against his shoulders insistently.  Problem was, he didn’t know how to add pain into the mix.  He could get her off, no problem at all.  He just didn’t know how to make it hurt.  Or how much to make it hurt.

 _I guess I’ll wing it._   He moved his thumb back to her clit.  His fingers felt how wet she was, how ready.  His cock jumped at the thought of frakking her senseless, but this wasn’t for him.  She’d come to him, so he wanted to exceed whatever expectations she might’ve had, even if she hadn’t known what they were. 

He eased two fingers into her and her hips jerked.  She looked at him with need shining in her eyes.  He rubbed his fingers into her, his thumb against her clit, and knew she wanted more than that.

He added another finger, shifting to get a better angle.  He brought his other hand to her clit, teasing gently as his three fingers moved in and out vigorously.  She was tight around his fingers, and wetter than she had been. _Can she take another?_  He slipped his pinky finger in, moving slowly, feeling her stretch around him.

He looked up.  Her face was taut with pleasure, her palms clenched over her mouth to stay silent as he’d demanded.  As he watched, she bit down on the edge of one hand.  At the same time, he felt her muscles clamp around his fingers and she became even more slick - his fingers slid more easily.  He increased the pressure on her clit, moved his fingers in and out faster.

Her clit throbbed under his fingers.  He added his thumb, nudged his knuckle back and forth on her g-spot.  He heard a tiny whimper and he stopped and looked at her.  She shook her head frantically _please, please don’t stop!!_ so he began moving again.  Ever so slowly, he stroked in and out, entering farther and grazing her g-spot on each one, continuing to massage her clit with his other hand.  

Her hips shifted continuously as he increased speed and closed his hand inside her.  His cock ached, wanting to join in the action.   He could feel the fine tremors start, and he kept frakking her with his fist as she arched and climaxed hard, squeezing his hand until it ached.

He slowed his movements and opened his fingers before pulling out of her gently.  She took her hands off her mouth, panting heavily into the confines of the rack, and ran the fingers of one hand through his hair.  He picked up the other hand and held her gaze as he tenderly kissed the teeth marks on her hand.

He kissed his way up her body until he could whisper in her ear.  “Did that work for you?  Was it enough?”  Her response was gratifying - she gripped his biceps tightly and breathed out, “Frak.  Yes.”

“Next time, just tell me what you want, what you need.  Understood?”

She caught his eyes, puzzled.

“I can do whatever you need.  Be honest with me about this one thing.  No judgement.  No consequences.  Just tell me and I’ll do it.”

She laughed quietly.  "You'll take one for the team, huh?"

"I'm being serious, Kara.  If this is something you need, I don't want to risk you actually getting hurt if you go to someone else."

"I've never gone to anyone else for this, Lee.  I don't know why I came to you."

"I'm glad you did.  I'm glad that somewhere inside, you knew you could trust me with this."

After a few moments of semi-awkward silence, Kara asked, "Lee, how am I supposed to get out of here without anyone seeing me?"

He couldn't help but laugh.


	5. Inventory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Voyeurism, Helo/Athena

Sharon had been given some innocuous inventory assignment - they’d let her out of the brig, but no one was sure they wanted to trust her yet with something like inventorying armaments or comm drones. Helo was keeping her company, and they were taking a moment for themselves. They were young. They had months of being apart to make up for. Their frantic open-mouth kisses were interrupted by the sound of the hatch at the other end of the locker opening. They broke apart, breathing heavily, and moved to look through the cases stacked around them.  
  
The CAG and Starbuck swept in, teasingly yelling at each other until the hatch was closed and dogged. Sharon took a moment to share the memories of the other Sharon - the one who’d done the same thing with Chief Tyrol many times - before shaking it off. She was _this_ Sharon, and she loved Helo. She felt him at her back - the solid weight of him, the heat of his body, the feel of his arousal - and leaned into him just as he whispered in her ear, “Think we can get out of here without them hearing us?”  
  
“Oh, Helo, we’re not leaving.” She grinned at his stunned expression. “What surprises you more? That there’s truth to the Starbuck and Apollo rumors, or that I want to watch?” He opened and closed his mouth without answering, and she whispered, “Trust me. This is better than porn.”  
  
“Sharon!” He sounded scandalized. “Wait. You’ve watched them before?”  
  
She reached a hand back to pull his body all the way into hers and said, “Gotta break the monotony of counting cans of nothing somehow. Now shut up, mister.”  
  
They watched as Starbuck and Apollo danced around each other, randomly touching things on shelves, starting several feet apart, but spiraling in toward each other until they were right there, both standing in the same spot practically. They stood and looked at each other, and Karl moved restlessly behind Sharon. She squeezed his hand. “Seriously. Just wait.”  
  
After an interminable length of time staring into each other’s eyes (Karl’s own eyes were about to glaze over in boredom), Apollo broke first and touched her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. Starbuck leaned her face into his palm and closed her eyes. Her hand reached forward blindly, catching at the belt loops on his BDUs. They heard an “mmm” from her and Apollo traced fingers around her ear, down her jaw to the corner of her mouth, then teased across her bottom lip. Her tongue flicked out at his finger, curling around it and pulling it into her mouth.  
  
Karl remembered what that had felt like on his, uh, well, he remembered, anyway, and he wasn’t bored anymore. He pressed harder into Sharon’s back, and he saw her draw in a breath and grin widely at him. She leaned her head back and just barely whispered, “Toldja.”  
  
“Kara,” Lee groaned. And in that blink of an eye, they were Lee and Kara instead of Apollo and Starbuck. Her mouth widened in a grin without letting go the suction on his finger. “Gods, Kara.” They watched as he pulled his finger from her mouth and kissed her. For a few minutes, there was nothing but heavy breathing, tongues tangling, shuffling feet. Then in a flurry of movement, as if they’d planned it ahead of time, they broke apart and stripped off tanks, her sports bra, pants, boots - everything - until they were standing there in bare skin and smiles.  
  
“Frak, Sharon,” Helo breathed against her neck, making her shiver.  
  
Lee stalked Kara backward until she was pressed between him and the wall, and all Helo and Sharon could see was his rather impressive ass. Kara lifted a leg to his hip and pushed up with the toes of her other foot. Lee reached under her leg and pulled it tighter into his hip and she hopped just the tiniest bit. With no other warning, they were frakking against the wall, Kara’s head thrown back and her moans becoming increasingly louder.  
  
Karl whispered to Sharon, “Someone’s gonna hear her.” She shook her head.  
  
“This room is soundproofed for some reason. It’s why they come here.”  
  
“This is why you volunteer for inventory so often? I don’t know whether to be shocked or impressed.”  
  
“You’re impressed. Next time I volunteer for inventory, I’ll bet you volunteer to help.”  
  
“Shut up.” They rubbed cheeks as their attention went back to Lee and Kara.  
  
One of Lee’s hands had disappeared in front of him, and Kara’s face was strained, her body tense. They watched as Lee bent forward and licked her shoulder then bit it, and it was at the precise moment that Kara shouted some incomprehensible sounds and wrapped herself around Lee as he finished.  
  
“He always so quiet?”  
  
“Once they start, he rarely says anything except her name.”  
  
“I am going to have to give her shit about this.”  
  
“No! She’s much more private than you think, Helo. Before the attacks, she was involved with someone. A rookie found out somehow. One teasing comment and she never saw the guy again. She was a bitch for weeks, don't you remember? Look at her. She’s happy in here with him. Let her have that. There’s nothing else left.”  
  
He hugged her. “I’ll take it under advisement. Now. How much longer are they going to be?”  
  
“Whyever do you ask, Helo? Got someplace to be?”  
  
“Well, if this room is soundproof, I’ve got no place else I wanna be. But I’m not letting them watch.”  
  
She snickered.


	6. Admiral's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS "CHAPTER" HAS WHAT IS AT THE VERY LEAST DUBIOUS CONSENT. TO ME, IT IS FULLY NON-CONSENSUAL. FAIR WARNING.
> 
> Prompt: Surprise!Alpha, Gaeta/Lee, Gaeta is the alpha.

“On your knees, Lieutenant.”  
  
If looks could have killed.... That wasn’t going to stop him, though. He had the Admiral’s permission, no, practically her command, to do this. She had even said it in so many words.  
  
 _“During this training shift, Lieutenant Adama, you will be subordinate to Lieutenant Gaeta in every way. You will follow his orders to the letter. If he tells you to drop and suck him off, I want to read in the after-action report that you did that without hesitation. Am I understood, Lieutenant?”_  
  
 _“Yes, sir,” had been Apollo’s grudging reply._  
  
Admiral Cain’s instructions had been a buzz in the back of Felix’s brain all day, and with the day drawing to a close, Felix had known he was running out of time. So here they were. Felix Gaeta was leaning against a desk with Apollo on his knees, attempting to burn him to ash with the hatred in his eyes. But he _was_ on his knees.  
  
Felix watched emotions flicker behind Apollo’s eyes as Felix unbuttoned and unzipped his uniform pants. “You know what I want, Lieutenant. I’m sure you’ve done it before - you’ve got too sweet a mouth not to have. If not, I hear you’ve been on the receiving end of one of Starbuck’s specials, so you know what to do.  
  
As Apollo reached into Gaeta’s briefs to grab his cock, Felix could feel the desire in that hand to rip it out and throw it across the room. “I could always just let the Admiral know you didn’t want to. I’m sure she wouldn’t execute you for not feeling like giving a blow job.” He was actually sure of no such thing and frankly, that woman terrified him.  
  
Apollo gave Felix one last look of disgust and closed his eyes as he reached forward to put his mouth to work. He didn’t have to know that it really wouldn’t take long at all. Just seeing Apollo on his knees with his mouth around Felix’s cock was enough to nearly make him come without anything else. It was a delicious thrill to see the high and mighty Lee Adama sucking his dick.  
  
Much as Felix wanted to close his eyes and enjoy this - _I was right, Apollo has done this before_ \- he made himself watch every nuance of body language so he could remember this moment for the rest of his life.   
  
Apollo’s mouth and tongue brought him to climax rather more quickly than he wanted, and Apollo took Felix deeper just in time to swallow his come.  
  
With his fist around Felix’s cock, Apollo pulled it out of his mouth and dropped it like a radioactive hand grenade. He stood and moved in close. “This never happened.” He bent and dusted off his knees. “If that’ll be all, Sir? I believe my shift is over.”  
  
Felix decided to keep the insubordination out of the after-action report, just in case.


End file.
